


Treehouse

by pixelwolfcat



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Sleepy Bois Inc, dream team smp
Genre: Depression, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mentioned NCT Dream Ensemble, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28375584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixelwolfcat/pseuds/pixelwolfcat
Summary: Phil brings a new person, a girl, to join the Sleepy Bois Inc. family. But she's not very thrilled about it.TW rape, suicidal thoughts, depression
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this chapter is kinda long and a bit boring, had to do a proper introduction to the story.

The four boys stood there. Two with slight smiles and the other two with blank expressions. They stared at the girl, shorter than the rest of them, and significantly shorter than the man she stood next to. She was skinny, looking almost as if she was malnourished but it was obvious she wasn’t as her skin had a certain glow to it. She was light skinned, a complexion similar to the color of peanut butter that shines in the sunlight. Her eyes were hazel leaning more towards the brown side instead of green. She had a small cut under her right eye that looked relatively fresh considering the bright redness of it. 

She obviously did not want to be there. 

“Leila, these are my sons, Wilbur, Technoblade, Tommy and Tubbo.” Phil said. He had a smile on his face, looking down at the shorter girl, whose face was as uninterested as she could be. 

“Technoblade and Tubbo? Those are weird names.” She said. Her voice wasn’t too high or too deep. 

“Those are nicknames, my sons real names are William, Dave, Thomas and Toby.” The older man chuckled. There was a moment of silence when the shortest boy walked forward and reached out his arm,

“Hi! I’m Tubbo! You’re really pretty!” He said, a wide smile on his face. She forced herself to smile back in response, trying to not come off as a bitch. 

“Hi Tubbo,” She mumbled out. The boy smelled of honey, and has slight dimples and brown hair that she thought was too long but somehow fit him. 

“Why is she here?” The blonde one spoke. His voice was annoying. He was hit in the back of the head by the tallest one, with brown hair and wearing a beanie. “What???” The blonde cried out. 

“Tommy.” The brown haired one said. His voice was soft, his tone was obviously one of sterness. She trusted him. 

“She’s gonna be staying with us for a bit,” Phil said, he put his arm on her shoulder but was met with a harsh flinch from the shorter girl. He immediately apologized. 

“Why?” The one named Tommy spoke again.  _ Damn this kid is obnoxious.  _

“Tommy.” Wilbur said, sterner and slightly louder this time around.

“Where is she gonna sleep?” This one looked the strongest, he had medium length pink hair, large hands and was pretty tall. What threw her off was the way he had hands that were square, and two large ears that looked similar to a pig’s. However she didn’t even care enough to know. 

“So when I first built this house I made a secret room, and I guess I should reveal it.” Phil said, walking forward, the boys followed but Leila stayed put. The one named Tubbo quickly stopped once realizing she hadn’t followed, 

“Are you coming?” He asked. She liked his voice. Everything about him seemed safe, so she followed. 

  
  
  


Phil broke a piece of wood, revealing a hidden door. He slowly opened the creaky door, revealing an empty room. It wasn’t all that large, smaller than the other bedrooms in the home. But she didn’t care. It had a simple bed with white sheets. Nothing else. 

“I know it’s rather small, but-” 

“I don’t care.” She whispered, cutting Phil off. 

“Well, do you want to get settled in? We’re probably gonna have dinner in around ten minutes.” 

“I’m good.” She said as she walked over towards her bed. Her clothing had holes, certain spots stained in dried blood. 

The boys slowly left her room. Except for Tommy. Who stayed still.

“Who are you?” He asked. The youngest boy in the family was always incredibly blunt. Oftentimes coming off rude. 

“Leila.” She scoffed as she rolled her eyes. 

“Why are you here?” He asked, he didn’t sound mad per se, but obviously not real happy. 

“Why do you ask so many damn questions.” She said. It wasn’t a question. 

“You know you’re kinda a bitch.” He scoffed in return. 

“You know you’re kinda annoying.” She replied. Tommy rolled his eyes and left. 

  
  


“So why is she here Phil?” Wilbur asked, he was setting the table as Phil finished dinner. The home had a set of chores with each son alternating every day or so. 

Wilbur was the oldest, being 24. He had a solid girlfriend and a passion for music. However, he had a hard time not being in charge. Causing for him and Tommy to argue constantly as Tommy liked to rebel. Regardless the boys loved each other. 

“I found her,” Phil responded. 

_ The boys' mothers had left. Wilbur’s mother was first. A childish mistake made when Phil was a kid, thinking he was more prepared for things than he truly was. The next was Technoblade’s. The two dated for around 2 years before she had Technoblade. At this point Wilbur was 3. Phil loved her, more than he loved Wilbur’s mother, but she was cursed by a witch, information she held from Phil until she was pregnant with Technoblade. Embarrassed by her abomination of a son, left almost immediately after seeing the half pig hybrid. Finally Tommy’s mother, another mistake made by a desperate man, at this point Wilbur being 7 and Technoblade being 4. A one night stand turned into a faulty relationship and a newborn son. Tommy’s mother had refused Phil to see the younger boy, and so Tommy lived with his mom for a year. However in that year Tommy was malnourished and unhealthy, him being her last priority. Once Phil found out he took the young boy.  _

_ Phil thought that would be his family; Wilbur, a kind hearted musician with a gentle soul but tough morals. Technoblade, a strong boy with an itch to fight, and Tommy. A rough, loud little boy. Until one day on a walk when Tommy was 3 and found another little boy in a box. Phil took the boys home and returned to the box and sat there for 8 hours waiting to see if anyone would come and get him. After the hours passed, and the young brown haired toddler was asleep, he brought him home. The bottom of the box had the child’s name, age and birthdate. Tommy was thrilled to have a little brother that was around his age.  _

_ Now Wilbur being 24, Technoblade being 21, and Tommy and Tubbo being 16, he felt his family was complete.  _

_ But then today as he was walking by he saw a little girl, who looked no older than 17, sitting in a ball under a tree. Her head was in her knees and he couldn’t help but stop by the girl to see if she was okay. However as he got closer to the young child noticed her hyperventilating, and watched tears hit the grass. He noticed bruises on her arms and thighs, and stained blood on her light jeaned shorts. He was afraid to touch her, but kneeled down in front of her, the girl quickly looking up to face him. Her face was stained in tears. They spoke for a bit, or really he spoke and she said a few words. Told him how she didn’t have a family, immediately causing Phil to invite her to stay with him. She refused. But he bothered and bothered and eventually it became clear he wasn’t leaving until she said okay.  _

  
  


“Why did she look hurt?” Wilbur asked. Phil took a deep breath as he set dinner down on the table, 

“I, I don’t know.” He mumbled. He wanted to know, but he didn’t know how to ask. Wilbur didn’t ask anymore questions. 

Phil walked into Leila’s room. She was writing something in a small notebook. 

“What ya writing?” The scottish man asked. She quickly shut it, 

“Nothing, just a diary I guess.” She whispered. He smiled, trying to make her feel comfortable. She didn’t make eye contact with him. He set down some clothes on her bed, a pair of black jeans and a white sweatshirt. 

“So, I found these for you. They’re probably gonna be pretty big, but something for you to wear now I guess, we’ll go shopping tomorrow morning and buy you some new outfits, do you have clothes?” He asked, mumbling over certain words as if he wasn’t sure what to say. 

“No, these are fine.” She replied, her voice was soft, with a slight british accent. 

“Dinner is ready, so you can change into those and then come downstairs.” He said, keeping his smile as he stood up off her bed. She whispered something of assurance and he left. 

When she walked down the stairs the table was decently sized, an open seat between Tubbo and Wilbur. She sat silently, not saying anything. She hadn’t wanted to eat dinner with them but it didn’t seem like she had much of a choice. 

Once she had properly sat down the men all began to get their food when the one named Technoblade spoke.

“So Leila, how old are you?” 

“I’m 16.” She whispered out. It was quiet, but they could all hear her. 

“Are you gonna get any food?” Wilbur asked, noticing she hadn’t grabbed anything, holding out the serving spoon for her. It was baked potatoes and steak. A special promised dinner for Technoblade as he loved potatoes and he had won his most recent duel. 

She shook her head and mumbled something out. 

“Are you sure? It’s really good, just try some.” He replied, picking up her plate and scooping up one of the baked potatoes, and a piece of steak. 

“Wilbur, don’t force her to do anything she doesn’t want,” Phil said.  _ What does it matter if I don’t want it.  _ She thought to herself. 

“You don’t have to eat,” He said, getting a tad defensive. 

“No, it’s fine.” She mumbled. Wilbur smiled and placed her plate down. 

Conversation proceeded as normal, them talking about things she didn’t care about as she picked at her food. She took a few bites and it tasted really good, she just didn’t have much of an appetite in that moment. 

“So are you like a pig?” Leila said. She was aware how out of turn it was. She hoped she could be rude enough and they would kick her out. Everyone stopped talking. 

“Um, kinda,” Technoblade responded. 

“How are you kinda a pig that’s fucking weird.” 

“Leila,” Wilbur said. The same tone he used with Tommy earlier in the day. 

“Okay you’re not my brother so you don’t need to use that tone with me.” She said. Her voice was snappy. 

“I use this tone whenever people get rude.” He responded, she was shocked to hear the same energy thrown back. 

“Wilbur.” Phil interrupted, trying to stop any argument before it could even start. 

“What she’s being disrespectful and completely out of place!” He raised his voice. Wilbur had a temper. They all knew that. He could get incredibly mean at times. 

“Wilbur enough.” Phil said. The boy rolled his eyes and dropped his napkin on the table,

“I have to go meet Sally.” He scoffed as he left the table. 

  
  


“Sorry about earlier, he can just get kinda angry you know?” Phil said as he walked into her room. She didn’t respond. 

“Do you need a toothbrush?” 

“You know your entire family asks way too many questions.” She ignored his question. 

“Listen, Leila,” Phil said, he walked towards Leila, she backed away. “We’re on your side here, okay? We just wanna help you,” 

“Well I don’t need your help. I was perfectly on my own.” She snapped at him. He didn’t reply. 

_ Maybe this wasn’t the best idea.  _

It’s not like he knew what to do. He saw a hurt girl by herself, crying under a tree. He needed her to trust him. He needed to know what happened. He wanted to protect her. He wanted to take care of her. 

“Leila,” 

“No! I was fine on my own. In fact I was great.” She stood up off her bed. Phil didn’t look at all afraid. More so disappointed. She looked down at her feet and backed off. 

“I’m tired. I just wanna go to sleep.” 

Phil sighed. He obviously wasn’t gonna be able to do this tonight. He mumbled something and rubbed her shoulder, ignoring her slight flinch as he walked out the room. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leila sneaks out, to see an old friend. 
> 
> TW - This chapter contains flashbacks of rape and sexual assault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder, these are based on their dream smp characters and characters I have created in my head. This is 100% not real, please don't treat it like it is.

Leila stayed awake throughout the night. When she checked her clock she saw it was 3 am. Everyone was sure to be asleep. She slowly opened her door, it was creaky. She threw on her shoes, 

_ They had her blood on them. _

She saw Wilbur once she walked out into the main room. He was sobbing, pulling at his hair, pacing. He had a grey trenchcoat on. He was pacing. His sobs were choked as he tried to quiet them. He turned around and saw Leila standing there. The clothes Phil had given her earlier fit like a dress. 

“What are you doing? You’re supposed to be asleep.” He scoffed. 

“So are you.” She retorted. He scoffed again, 

“You know you are such a little bitch!” He yelled. 

“Why are you crying?” She asked, completely ignoring what he just said. 

“That’s none of your business.” 

She shrugged. She didn’t really care, just felt she needed to ask. She went to walk out the door when he rubbed his eyes. 

“And where are you going?” He scoffed. 

“That’s none of your business.” She mocked. He rolled his eyes, 

“Okay. So maybe you forgot, or maybe it’s because you’re new here, but I am an adult. You are not. You are younger than Tommy. And sometimes you seem to forget that piece of information, and you owe me some respect.” Wilbur said, his voice was stern, almost condescending as he spoke to her. 

“I don’t owe you anything. Respect is earned. I never asked to be here in the first damn place, and I promise you the second I get the chance I’m leaving. Speaking of which, goodbye.” She said, leaving the door. He followed, 

“No stop where are you going!” He yelled, she kept walking. As they walked outside she ignored him. 

“Leila where are you going?” 

“I need to see someone.” 

“You need to go home, who the hell are you meeting this late anyways?” He finally caught up with her, and began walking side by side. 

“My friend.” 

“Friend? Like a boyfriend?” 

“No. Just a friend.” 

The two walked in silence for a while. They walked until they were at a small wooden house, more of a shack really, with a campfire in front of it. Someone with a green hoodie was cooking over it. The campfire illuminating the land around him. 

Leila stopped in her tracks at the sight of that green hoodie. 

“Are you okay?” Wilbur asked. 

_ There were hands on her. Rough hands. Cold hands. They were grabbing her. What had started as a light caress had turned into a tough hold. She had her hands on his chest, but she felt so weak. Not that she could’ve pushed him off if she didn’t.  _

_ She couldn’t breathe _

_ Why couldn’t she fucking breathe.  _

“Leila?” Wilbur said, a hand on her shoulder brought her back into reality. The green hoodie turned around at the sound of a voice. He had on a white mask with a smiley face on it.  _ That damn face was so sadistic.  _ She couldn’t breathe. It was like something was stuck in her throat. Her eyes filled with tears, she had wanted to see him. He cared about her. He was there for her when no one else was.  _ So then why was she so nervous?  _

“Leila are you okay?” The man jumped off of the ground and began walking towards her. She couldn’t help when she instinctively hid behind Wilbur.  _ Not that she necessarily trusted him any more.  _ Wilbur noticed this. 

“Who are you?” The man asked. His voice was friendly, trustful. He was someone you wanted to hang out with. But that mask was incredibly intimidating. 

Not that Wilbur wasn’t used to masks, Technoblade used to wear one all the time. Ashamed of his scars he had gotten through duels. Eventually he learned to not care. 

“I’m Wilbur, Leila is staying with us right now.” Wilbur said, putting his hand out to shake. The man's grip was rough. 

“Us?” He asked. The man had a sword on his holster. The sword shined of enchantment. 

“My family.” 

“Hm.” The man said. He didn’t sound real enthused.

“And you are?” 

“I’m Dream. Or Clay works too.” 

_ That voice was so fucking annoying. So violent. But comforting. She wanted to hug him and claw at him at the same time.  _

She tugged on Wilbur’s jacket sleeve, and swallowed hard. She wanted to leave. 

“What’s wrong?” Dream asked as he saw her pull at Wilbur. 

She let out a shaky sob as she went to hug him. She felt safe yet in danger. He was significantly bigger than her, and towered over her. 

“Are you okay? What’s wrong?” He asked. He held her tight and felt his hoodie get soaked as she sobbed into it. 

Wilbur was confused, watching her breakdown. She seemed so okay before. 

They stayed there for moments. Around 5 minutes while she cried into his hoodie. 

  
  


_ “It’s okay, just relax.”  _

_ His hands were so cold. She was sobbing, she couldn’t get words out. She wanted to scream, but he had told her he’d leave. She needed someone to care about her. He did. This was worth it. This was fine.  _

_ So then why did it hurt so much? _

She pushed him away, and wrapped her arms around herself. She slowly took a step back, before turning completely and walking back the direction they came. 

“Don’t follow me Dream.” She yelled. Wilbur ran after,

“Hey wait up!” 

_ She was sobbing. She couldn’t breathe. She wanted him to stop. Why wasn’t he listening to her!  _

She ran for a short distance before stopping and throwing up everything she hadn’t eaten. She was hyperventilating. She was sobbing. She was upset. She needed to cry. The throw up burned her throat. She fell to the ground as she continued throwing up, not noticing when Wilbur kneeled down to hold back her hair. 

A house full of boys, Phil made sure to teach his sons respect, and how to properly treat a woman (And anyone in general, Phil expected his sons to respect everyone regardless of gender). Of course the big things, don’t ever pressure her to do anything, don’t humiliate her. Even small things, like holding the door open or holding her hair up when she’s sick. 

She hadn’t processed everything yet. All the things that had happened in one day. She let the tears fall down her face. 

_ It hurt. What he did. He promised it wouldn’t and he’d be gentle, but he wasn’t. He had been rough, quite the opposite of the things he whispered in her ear. Normally it wouldn’t have been this hard, but she really hadn’t wanted this. And while he had tried his best to prep her, she wouldn’t stop moving and he couldn’t. At least not to the extent she needed. She tried to get away but she only thought back to the last time she tried to fight against the older man and flinched at the thought. Eventually she allowed herself to disassociate. Let her mind wander elsewhere. It was better than there. She didn’t have many good memories that didn’t involve him. It was hard for her to imagine somewhere else when she heard his comments of encouragement in her ear. They weren’t really helping. Just making it worse.  _

_ But eventually he got off. He got off her, put back on her clothes, and then just left. He left her crying and bleeding. He had been wayy too rough.  _

_ But then Phil found her.  _

  
  
  


Her vision went black, she couldn’t hear anything but ringing. Just a loud ringing in her ear as she let her sobs overtake her. At some point Wilbur picked her up and carried her home. He was surprised at how light she was. He carefully opened the door to his home, walking her to her bedroom and gently resting her down.  _ She was so annoying and obnoxious, but he couldn’t just leave her there.  _ He sat down on the floor in her room until she fell asleep. Her breakdown had ended shortly after he picked her up and was reduced to a normal cry. 

She was silent during her breakdown, similar to Tommy, who also had many breakdowns. 

Tommy was young when he first started living with Phil, so he didn’t remember much of anything from living with his mom. But there had been a few things that would randomly cause the youngest boy to go into a panic. Random things. Phil attempted many times to get Tommy to talk to him, but Tommy genuinely couldn’t say. He didn’t really know. Just certain things made him so upset. So the family learned to deal with his breakdown, how to properly treat them and as he got older they progressively stopped. He still had them but they weren’t often, and he hadn’t had one in over 6 months. 

  
  


He slowly left her room, careful to shut the door as quiet as possible, not wanting to wake her. He walked around the home, checking Techno’s, then Tubbo’s, then Tommy’s rooms before heading to his own. He had gotten in the habit at checking on his younger brothers to make sure they were okay before they went to sleep. It was funnier now though, as everyone was older. 

He wasn’t sure if he should tell Phil. He felt her reaction was something he should know. But then thought about how much trouble she would be in if he found out she snuck out. As he finally sat down on his bed he felt the ache from earlier in the night. His mind had been so preoccupied with Leila that he had forgotten his own ridiculous mess. 

_ She was pregnant. Sally was pregnant. How was she pregnant?  _

He took a deep breath and sat on his bed. He ran his hand through his hair. He wasn’t ready for kids, for fuck’s sake. She had told him she was on birth control. That it would be fine. 

His mind couldn’t even focus on one thing. His girlfriend was pregnant, jesus fuck. She was pregnant. With his kid. But he couldn’t even stay focused on that because he was worried about Leila. Where had she come from? Who was that man? Why did he cause her to freak out?

He fell asleep before properly getting ready for bed. His mind racing eventually causing a headache and him to pass out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how many chapters this will have but feel free to leave any sort of feedback in the comments. I'm not a professional writer, these stories based off of some personal trauma that I'm working through by writing this. I just want to let people know that if you are/have been a victim of anything like this you're not alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter is kinda long and a bit of a filler. however i would like to give a warning that the next chapter is going to go in detail about triggering topics. i will put another warning at the start of that chapter.

“Morning,” A scottish accent said. The light shined on her face. She was awake, but didn’t want to be. Her bed was comfortable and her body ached. She felt bruises on her neck, reminding her of the events of yesterday. She felt like she needed to cry. But she didn’t want to. There wasn’t a point. 

“Come on wake up,” Phil said, he pushed her softly, barely moving her, to which she let out a small groan. 

“Come on we have to go shopping, you need clothes,” He said. His voice had a certain joyfulness to it, making her want to smile. She slowly sat up, 

“I don’t need clothes.” She groaned. 

“All my children have different clothing items.” 

“Well I’m not your child so I’m good.” 

“You’re a kid living in my home, so yes. You are one of my children for the time being.” He chuckled. He wasn’t taking her seriously. He was gonna get her to trust him. He was positive about that. He sat her clothes from the day before on the bed,

“Go shower, I washed your clothes.” He wanted to mention the blood on them. He was forced to scrub them by hand. He felt it was better if he didn’t bring it up. Hopefully she would warm up enough and she would tell him. 

She didn’t want to put those back on. Not after  _ he  _ touched them. She felt nervous around them. Phil noticed this. He saw the look on her face. 

“You don’t have to put them on,” He was starting to get a guess of what was going on. The blood on her pants, the way she flinched from his touch, the bruises on her neck. He wasn’t blind. He saw the bruises on her neck and wrists. But he didn’t want to assume anything. 

“I can give you something else to wear,” She nodded. 

She wasn’t used to a father. Or father figure. She remembered living with different people until she was 8. And then she met Dream at a park. He had been kind to her. They grew a closer bond, and she had abandonment issues. Everyone in her life had left her. She had no idea who her parents were. Everyone she lived with only kept for at most 5 months before giving her up to someone else. He stayed around. He cared about her. 

But then he started to get mean. As they got older. He started telling her how people didn’t care about her, only him. Not that she didn’t know that. And then he started to touch her. What started as caresses here and there escalated to holding her down and ignoring her cries. For a bit she fought, but he said she owed him, and if she didn’t allow it, he’d leave. She wasn’t stupid. And she knew what he was doing, but she couldn’t lose him. He was all she had. Yet she was here, with them. Deep down she hoped it was temporary but she could tell Phil had no intention of giving her up. 

Leila got in the shower, actually seeing the damage done. She had bruises on her shoulders, hips, wrists, neck, thighs. There was dried blood on her inner thighs, she wanted to cry, but once again, decided not to. The water burned her skin, a familiar feeling. How she got them was different though. 

  
  
  


Leila and Phil spent around 3 hours at the store. He tried to talk to her. But she wouldn’t open up. Once they returned home the cut under Leila’s eye began bleeding again. Likely because she had been scratching it. It didn’t itch, just a bad habit. Phil offered to bandage it for her and she hesitantly agreed. She sat on the toilet while he got everything.

“So, can I ask,” She looked up to make eye contact with him. “Why are you so bruised?” Phil had never been one to beat around the bush. If he wanted to know something then he’d just ask. She shied away from the question. She didn’t want to lie to him, she felt she had already been rude enough. He pulled out a small plastic container with a clear liquid in it and poured it on a cotton ball, he moved slowly towards her face but she still flinched away from it. 

“Leila,” Phil sighed. He dropped to his knees so he was at her eye level. “I know I already told you this but really, I, nor anyone else in this household wants to hurt you. I promise. I just want what’s best.” She avoided eye contact, looking down at her lap. He sighed again. 

“Leila, what happened?” 

“Can you stop saying my name.” She scoffed. 

“Leila.” He said, making her look at him. She sniffled as she held in tears. 

She thought about it. She could tell him, tell him everything. But how much did she even know him? They had met less than a day ago. She didn’t know him. 

He realized he wasn’t getting anywhere and proceeded to properly bandage her cut. He didn’t want to press. 

The day went on. Leila had a brief conversation with Techno, but stayed mostly silent throughout the day. It was around 5pm, they had finished dinner. Chicken tonight. She took a bite. The lack of food caused her to grow a tad hungry. But she really didn’t want to get close to this family and she felt accepting their food showed vulnerability. 

It was after dinner when Phil called everyone to the back of the house. There had been seats set up and a small square, arena-like place. 

“Leila as you’re new here, we have training a couple times a month and I figured tonight would be a good night to do it.” He said. His voice was confident, almost proud of this fact. 

“Training?” She asked. She didn’t look real enthused.

“Sword fighting. Phil teaches us how to do it!” Tubbo smiled. That kid was so happy all the time. 

“I already know how to sword fight.” She said. It wasn’t a lie. Dream had taught her. 

“Really?” Tommy rolled his eyes, obviously not believing her. 

“Tommy.” Wilbur said. His voice was so condescending. 

“What? She doesn’t look like she knows how to fight, I’m just stating a fact.” 

“Fine. I’ll do you first then.” She scoffed, walking over to where the wooden swords were leaning against a wall.

Tubbo, Technoblade, Wilbur and Phil all sat down in the chairs as Tommy and Leila got their stance. Tommy’s was proper form, one foot in front of the other, holding the handle of the sword with both hands. Slightly leaning, feet steady on the ground. Hers was not. She stood straight up, holding the sword with her right hand, with it leaning against her shoulder. 

There was a standoff for a moment, before Tommy came forward, he swung once, her dodging each swing, eventually deciding to swing herself. Her swing was quick, throwing him off guard to which she used to her advantage, swinging the sword under his foot, causing him to fall. She stood over him with her sword aimed for his chest. Phil and Wilbur looked impressed, Tubbo was cheering and Technoblade looked relatively unphased. 

She rolled her eyes and lifted her sword, turning around and returning it to where it previously had been. 

There was discussion and Phil called for Wilbur to fight her. Wilbur, despite his normal relaxed state, was rather good with a sword. So Phil put Leila up against him, knowing he was better than Tommy but worse than Technoblade. He wanted to see how skilled she truly was. 

The fight between her and Wilbur came incredibly close, but she ended up on top. They had a standoff, their swords clashing. She won only because she kicked Wilbur back with her foot, causing Wilbur to argue that she wasn’t even using her sword to which Techno explained how you can use whatever during a duel. 

Technoblade refused to fight her. She didn’t want to fight him as it was. She knew she would lose, so what was the point? Phil allowed them to go back inside, seeing as it was late. Once again Leila waited until everyone was asleep and left the house. She felt last night she was just nervous because when she saw Dream again she only felt joy. 

The two hung out for a few hours, until the sun started to rise. Everything was great, except for taking a few stabs at how she had gained weight. He would slip in small comments about how the family she was staying with didn’t care about her, and how they’re just gonna throw her out eventually. She knew he was trying to get her to come back to him, but he could technically be right. Kindness came at a cost for her. It always had. 

  
  


They were watching the sunrise, sitting on a hill. He started rubbing his hand on her thigh, causing her to flinch. She wanted to say something, tell him to stop,  _ but it’s not like he’d listen to her anyways.  _ She let out a small whimper as his hand started to trail up her leg. The tiny noise made him pull his hand away. She was looking down, picking at the grass. 

“Leila,” He said. His voice could be so triggering in these moments. She didn’t respond. She didn’t want to. He grabbed her chin gently, to turn her head towards him. She flinched away from it. He frowned. 

“C’mon.” He pulled at her shoulder. She shook her head, slightly. 

“I need to go back.” She stood up, but he grabbed her arm before she could walk away. “Dream let go,” 

“Leila come on,” 

“No. I don’t want to, let go.” She snatched her arm out from his hand and began walking away. He groaned but jumped up behind her. 

“Okay well let me walk you home.” She didn’t respond. They walked back in silence. Him trying to make conversation, but she just wanted to be left alone. 

When she walked through the front door, she saw Phil sitting at the table. His head turned to face her before she could hide and he jumped out of his seat. 

“Where the hell were you?” She flinched away from his yelling, backing away. 

“I’m fine.” She mumbled. Rolling her eyes. 

“Leila. I don’t know how many times I need to say it, I am not against you here! You need to work with me!” He yelled, he was loud and frustrated at the small rebellious girl. She had been rude and sneaky for the entire time she’d been there. He knew she was a troubled kid, he didn’t know how yet, but he could tell she was definitely troubled. 

“And I told  _ you  _ I was fine on my own!” She quickly retaliated. The boys began to leave their rooms, Wilbur and Tubbo being light sleepers, and Tubbo waking up Tommy. Technoblade was still asleep. 

“You were bleeding and crying on the ground! You obviously weren’t!” The Scottish-Brit hardly yelled. He didn’t even realize he was in that moment. 

The memories of the days prior flashed quickly in her mind, shutting down any fight she had in her as she remembered the same person who left her in that state was standing right behind her. She glanced back at Dream, who’s damn mask couldn’t hide the expression on his face of shock. 

“I-” She forced out, she couldn’t speak. She didn’t even realize when her nose started to bleed. It was an issue she had, whenever she was incredibly frustrated or upset by something her nose bleeds, and doesn’t stop for a while. It wasn’t until she felt something wet drop on her shirt when she realized and covered her nose with her hand while Wilbur went to grab a rag. 

“Who is that?” Phil asked, looking over her shoulder and seeing a male figure wearing a green hoodie and a mask. Leila didn’t respond, so Dream did. 

“I’m Clay, I’m one of Leila’s friends.” 

“Are you who she was with?” 

“Huh?” 

“Tonight. She went to see you?” 

“Uh,” He mumbled, turning to look as Wilbur stood behind Leila, holding the rag to her nose. 

_ He remembered the first time he raped her. He knew what he was doing. He remembered her not moving a muscle once he got off her. _

_ It was a few months ago, maybe 4. He had just really wanted to fuck her. Something in his mind made him really want to do it. He thought about it for weeks, thinking how he could do it. Maybe she would let him.  _

_ He remembered her motionless body when he got off her. Her eyes were closed as she sobbed on the ground. Her mind wasn’t working right, and as much as she wanted to scream or run or yell, she couldn’t. Her mouth couldn’t form words and she felt like she couldn’t move her legs. Blood ran from her nose, on to the ground, and in her hair. He had to help her redress and wipe the blood from her body.  _

  
“I got it,” He said as he walked over to try and grab the rag from Wilbur’s hand,

“No it’s good,” Wilbur held it tight. Leila rolled her eyes and grabbed the rag from his hand, holding it up herself. 

“Leila,” Phil said, bringing attention back to his question. 

“I went to see him,” She mumbled, looking down at the ground. Her voice was muffled from the rag being held against her face. 

Phil put his hand on his face, scrunching his eyebrows together, “Leila. Why can’t you just behave?” His voice had a hint of frustration but was mostly relaxed. “I understand you’ve probably been through a lot, but I’m really, really, just trying to help you here.” 

“I’m sorry,” She said, her voice quieter than a whisper. He felt bad, she seemed genuinely bothered. Actually apologetic. 

They stood there in silence for a while. Eventually the boys walked back into their rooms, Phil and Leila had a bit of a standoff while Wilbur and Dream stood behind her. Her nose stopped bleeding and Dream mumbled something before walking out the door. Phil said something about a trip they had planned and how Leila will get a babysitter and stay home. She didn’t really care. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw, this chapter has a incredibly detailed rape along with mentions of suicide and self harm.

The next two weeks went by fine. Leila continued to warm up with the family, building a solid relationship with Technoblade and Tubbo, constantly spending time with them. Her and Wilbur had a rough relationship as he kept trying to parent her, to which she would rebel. Her and Tommy just could not see eye to eye. 

Phil had discussed to his boys about keeping her longer. Tubbo was down but the others weren’t so much. All Phil wanted was for Leila to be his daughter. To trust him. He had known her for a month and needed to protect her. 

But the boys planned a trip for Technoblade’s current duel, the trip was planned before Leila had arrived and so they hadn’t bought anything for her. So Phil decided he could get one of his friends to watch her. They stocked the cabinets full before they left to make sure she had food. Not that she ate all that often. She had graduated from a few bites to something small each day. Particularly liking bread. 

“Okay Leila, Michael will be here to stop by a few times a day. No friends, and if you need anything message me.” Phil said, leaning down and pulling her into a hug. She had warmed up to Phil’s hugs, learning to trust him. Not completely, but enough. 

They all left the house with their bags. They said they would be back in four days. 

Phil’s friend seemed like a nice guy. He was 6’4 and relatively built, with black hair and dark brown eyes. He was skilled at sword fighting, he was Technoblade’s mentor. Him and Phil had known each other almost their entire lives. 

Michael stopped by in the morning to check if she had eaten breakfast, but without Phil’s military like schedule, she was fast asleep. He sat down on the couch and read one of Phil’s books while he waited for her to wake up. 

She finally stumbled out of her room around noon and was surprised to see Michael sitting on the couch. 

She had met him before

_ She didn’t like him.  _

“Morning.” He had a british accent, just like Phil. But his was heavy and condescending. 

She simply nodded her head. 

“How are you?” He asked, trying to form some sort of conversation. 

She didn’t really wanna respond but spoke anyway, “Fine.” 

He nodded and went back to his book when she walked back to her room. 

She left again an hour later to shower. 

She let the warm water run down her skin. It wasn’t too hot that it burned, but she didn’t feel cold. Her curls fell on her shoulders. She always enjoyed showers. The way her thick hair fell heavy on her shoulders. 

She heard a noise, a click. She thought she was hearing things. She had her back facing the faucet. But she snapped her head around when she heard the shower curtain move. The next moment went by as a blur. She saw a hand and tried to jump out the shower but couldn’t when she felt a weight push against her and suddenly she was being held on the wall. She opened her mouth to scream but before she got the chance a hand was covering her mouth. 

“If you scream, I’ll kill you.” He hissed. 

“Get off me!” She thrashed under him, trying to get him away. He grabbed her by her hair and banged her head on the wall. A bruise formed under her left eye, and blood ran from her nose. She was hyperventilating,  _ what the hell is happening,  _

“I told you, to be quiet.” He huffed. She sobbed and tried to hit him with her shoulder, she missed and she grabbed her wrist tightly, and began pounding it on the wall. She cried out from the pain and tears finally spilled from her eyes. He hit it over 4 times, until she couldn’t move it anymore. 

“Stop please!” She screamed. She didn’t learn from punishment. He hit her head again one good time against the wall. He took the opportunity of her being uncoordinated to push her down to her knees. 

She didn’t realize until now that he had taken his clothes off before her got in and they were both naked. The water was still running and it was becoming difficult to breathe properly between her hyperventilating, and the water falling on her face, and her most likely broken nose it was more and more difficult. 

He held his member in front of her face. He didn’t speak a word, and she kept her eyes low. 

“C’mon. Now.” His voice was incredibly stern. She shook her head. He growled as he grabbed her throat. It wasn’t held all that tight, but that with her already struggling to breathe and her overall panic made her feel like she was gonna pass out. 

“Now.” She hesitated but opened her mouth, incredibly slightly, but it was enough for him to shove himself down her throat. Her stomach felt weak. He grabbed the back of her head and moved it quickly, moaning from the stimulation. Everything about this made her want to throw up. 

He continued his assault on her mouth, tears didn’t stop flowing down her face. He didn’t mind though. The sobs only made her throat move making it feel even better. After what felt like forever a warm fluid shot down her throat, she was grateful she didn’t taste anything. He let go off her head and she felt on the floor. She would’ve ran but the tub had walls around it and he was in there with her. She didn’t want to move as it was. She just wanted to stay there and cry. 

_ Dream never made her do that.  _

As she thought about it, Dream had never been super violent. The first time kinda but after that he had always been gentle and affectionate. I mean, he did care about her. He was honest and kinda mean at times, but she needed that. She needed someone who would be real with her. No matter how mean. 

She couldn’t finish her thought before the man who was less gentle yanked her up by her hair. He hit her face against the wall another time for good measure. 

“Get off me please,” She sobbed. She tried to move again but he grabbed her wrists and pinned them against the wall, the pain causing her to let out a cry. 

“I fucking told you to stop.” He seethed in her ear. His voice only made her more angry and she began thrashing again. He hit her head as hard as he could, twice. Her fight was gone. She sobbed as he began to kiss down her neck. 

_ His kisses weren’t like Dream’s. Dream’s kisses were gentle and loving and solely to calm her. Micheal’s kisses were rough and messy.  _

_ She thought about how sick this was. She was thinking about how Dream had been gentle when he ra- _

_ Touched her. She couldn’t get herself to say it.  _

_ She fantasized how Dream was kind and Micheal was rough. They both had been violent. They both had hurt her.  _

“Phil told me you were a little shit,” He said between kisses.  _ She felt so disgusting.  _ He leaned away and positioned himself to enter her. She began trying to move again. He didn’t need to hit her head against the wall nearly as hard to get her to stop. 

“What an annoying little cunt you are.” He rubbed her behind, 

“Please,” She sobbed. He was being so mean. 

“Shut up.” He pushed into her, and she screamed. It hurt.  _ This wasn’t what Dream does.  _ He didn’t give her a chance to get used to it, shoving himself all the way in her. He pulled out before pushing himself back in roughly, causing her to scream again. He grabbed her face, and covered her mouth. 

“Shut the fuck up.” He moaned. He continued his painful routine while she sobbed. “You know, Phil told me how his boys hate you. How all you are is a nuisance.” His voice was so frustrating, she wasn’t used to being held down like this and she wanted to fight. He spoke to her like she was nothing.  _ And maybe she was.  _ She sobbed. “Stay still.” 

She wanted to scream but she couldn’t. Her throat felt raw, from the abuse and cries. She felt cold. His hands were everywhere. They were rough and violent. 

“I wanna take my hand off your mouth, but I need to know you won’t scream.” He said through grunts. She didn’t reply, her breathing was shaky. He moved his hand slowly, moving the hand that was previously on her mouth to her hair, pushing it out the way, beginning to kiss her neck again. Her sobs had become pained cries. Her bottom burned. His grunts were nauseating. At this point her mind would’ve stopped working, it would’ve gone somewhere else, but as much as she tried to distract herself from this, she couldn’t. And every thrust only served as a reminder and brought her back into reality. 

“You know, despite how fat and ugly you are, you still make a good fuck.” He said. He was trying to make her mad. He wanted to hurt her, badly. Beat her. Get out all of his anger. 

“I’m sure this isn’t your first time in this position, fucking whore.” He moved quicker in her. “I wonder if Phil’s thought about using you like this,” He was wondering how far he needed to push her before she went over the edge. “I mean, It’s all you’re good for. He deserves it, he’s been doing all this for you, I’m sure he’d love to hear you scream.” He moved rougher and rougher. “What about Wilbur, I’m sure you’re better than his girlfriend. He would fuck you nice and hard,”

“Please stop,” She whispered, her voice was incredibly shaky. She knew he was trying to make her mad. And it was working. 

“Imagine Tommy, fucking virgin. I should tell him how good you are,” 

“Please!” it came out more like a whimper. Her begging only strung him on more. 

“No,” He chuckled, “You’re too fucking dirty for them. Slut. How many people have you fucked huh? Tell me.” She sobbed, “Why don’t we check huh,” There was a moment when he pulled out, her body finally relaxing, before she felt the familiar feeling she had expected at the start of all this. She felt a cold hand down there. 

“Blood,” He chuckled, “Maybe you are a virgin.” She hated the way he laughed at her. “Or maybe it’s from me fucking your ass.” 

Another sob escaped her mouth. He was angry that his remarks hadn’t worked. He grabbed her head and hit it over and over again until she couldn’t make any noise anymore. He hadn’t hit her all that hard, but it was enough to quiet her. She let her arms fall to her sides, the only thing holding her up was him. His movement became uncoordinated and rougher than normal, he bit down on neck, the pain causing her to let out a small cry but she didn’t have the energy to cry anymore. A liquid dumped inside her and he let off a groan. He thrusted inside her a few more times before pulling out. The lack of his body allowing hers to fall. She felt exhausted, in the emotional way. Like she was gonna pass out. 

He stepped on her shoulder, then her leg. She felt her shoulder pop. 

“I hope you get pregnant.” He scoffed, “Fucking cunt like you. Phil won’t keep you. He’ll throw you out, like the trash you are.” He bent down, so he could be closer to her eye level. He grabbed her chin and forced it to face her. 

“If you tell anyone, I’ll fuck you in front of him. And then maybe I’ll have my fun with Tommy. Listen to him cry.” She avoided eye contact, that threat obviously wasn’t gonna work. “Trust me when I say this, if you tell anyone. I will fuck you until you can’t walk and then kill you.” That didn’t look like it would work either. 

“Listen to me!” She flinched. “Fucking look at me when I talk to you.” She was scared to not look. “If you tell anyone, ever, I’ll make Phil fuck you. He’d do it. He’d never be able to look at you again. Dirty cunt.” The look of genuine fear in her eye made him smirk. She took that seriously. He stood up from the floor, and spat on her. Stepping on her one more time for good measure, before leaving. 

  
  
  


She sat on the floor for what felt like forever, her eyes unfocused as she picked at her lip. Her face was bloody, her throat sore, body covered in bruises and in between her legs hurt like hell. 

  
  


She had never wanted to die more in her life. She had suicidal thoughts before. But she just couldn’t do it anymore. She wanted to be done. He wasn’t wrong. Almost everyone in her life simply used her then threw her out. 

And maybe she deserved it. 

She was rude, and disrespectful, and rebellious. She fought everyone. She had no behavior. She never listened. 

Her body was numb, which she was happy about. She didn’t feel the physical pain. Though she wished her body ached opposed to her mind. 

She had no idea how long she sat there for before someone walked into the room. She grew nervous, thinking it was Micheal again. He was the only one who had the keys to the house.  _ This disgusting fucking house.  _

“Shit Leila,” The voice said. She recognized it. But she didn’t look up. He stepped into the bathtub, remains of water and blood on the floor. He helped her sit up and leaned her against the wall. He wet a rag and began rubbing it against the spots with blood. She didn’t move as he stepped out of the tub and grabbed the first aid kit. 

“Do they hurt?” He asked, she shook her head, slightly. “Are you okay?” She didn’t reply. He let out a sigh. Her body was littered in bruises. Dark purple ones on her wrists, ones in the shape of handprints on her chest and stomach and hips. Blood mixed with a whitish liquid ran from in between her legs. Her face was covered in bruises, she had a swollen lip and blood ran from her nose. Her wrist ached. It was probably broken. He wiped the blood off her face. She whispered something but her voice was so quiet he couldn’t hear. 

“What’d you say?” She glanced down at her wrist. “Does it hurt?” She nodded. 

There was no use in talking. 

_ No one listened to her anyways.  _

_ And why should they? _

_ She was useless.  _

Unshed tears shined her eyes. She was sitting here being treated for an attack by another attacker. 

He finished wiping the blood and wrapping her hand when he took off his green hoodie and put it on her. She swallowed hard. The jacket felt so warm, and comforting. She couldn’t stop the tears from falling. She saw the scissors he used to cut the gauze. She thought about taking the scissors and cutting it across her skin and allowing herself to bleed out. Dream saw this, and grabbed her chin. It was gentle. Just like always. 

“Hey, it’s okay. Whatever just happened isn’t worth it.” She shook her head violently,

“No, it is worth it,” 

“Leila,” 

“It is worth it! I’m not-” She had been yelling, but once she saw his face she didn’t want to anymore. She closed her eyes and tears fell down as she let out a short sob, before quickly stopping it, swallowing hard. 

There was a moment of silence. When no one spoke. She calmed herself again. Stopping her tears. 

“Can you go back to your room?” He asked. She shook her head no. “I can carry you,” His voice was small, and she didn’t respond. “I won’t do it unless you want me to.” 

She scoffed, “You-” she decided to not speak again. She would’ve said,  _ ‘You don’t care about what I have to say.’ _ but kept her mouth shut. She pushed herself off from the ground, a shooting pain going through her legs causing her to involuntarily let out a cry. She held herself on the wall. He tried to grab her, but she flinched away violently, 

“No don’t touch me!” Using what little strength she had to push him away. 

Her body didn’t feel like hers. It felt dirty and she felt it was all she had control over. What she did with her body, but she didn’t. 

She craved control. More than anything else. She craved the feeling of being in control of something. She didn’t have control over her living situation, her friends. She needed stability. The only constant she had in her life was Dream, and even he had uncontrollable mood swings that kept her on edge. She wanted control on her body. She tried to control her eating, but it wasn’t enough.  _ She felt so fucking dirty.  _ Her wrist ached. She hated physical affection. She always had. Dream and now this had only made it worse. She wanted someone to hold her, and tell her everything would be okay. But she also wanted to be alone, she wanted to curl in a ball and die. 

She let herself slide down the shower wall. She had on nothing but Dream’s hoodie that was now stained of her blood. Dream let out another sigh before picking her up and carrying her back to her bed. She laid on her side and passed out without saying a word. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember, anyone who's going through this, you're not alone. i went through it and im doing great now. lots and lots of therapy and time helped me. someone always cares about you, and someone loves you.


End file.
